


Tru Blu

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A world of fast cars, lost of money and lavish houses right out of the pages of In Touch or US weekly. Suburban streets, humble families and driveways with BMW's and Camery's. What does this have to do with the story, you ask? What on earth can these two world have in common? But when you have spoilt rich kids ...





	1. Some Blondes are Smart, All Redheads are Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter.

 

Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a _novel_. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development.

 

Now with that said, onto the official...

 

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 

(1) This fic is actually rated T, but is expected to change as you get into the story more in depth _. _

 

I'll repeat it again. If you do not want to read M, don’t read the story at all.

 

(2) This fic is mostly a romance, however there are some major cases of drama, so be prepared for some really serious parts.

 

(3) This fiction focuses on Sirius, Victoria (OC), Lily and James growing up, learning to mature, and going through different times and trials in their life.

 

(4) Almost everything in this story is original. Any similarities or relations to other stories are completely coincidental.

 

(5) Every time I reach a 100 mark in my reviews, the reviewer that made the even factor of 100 gets a chapter dedicated to a guest OC of their choice. If they desire and it depends on where we are in the plot.

 

Enjoy X)

 

* * *

 

Welcome to Tru Blu, a long and epic of 4 teens journey thru life. We feel we need to open our story with an official author’s note. This story is _very long_ , and it will continue to get even longer. It starts at their junior year of High School and goes on from there. We might cut it up into two parts but we’re not sure yet.

 

 

 

All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

 

**_ All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted. _ **

 

If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

 

–––––––

 

_Official Disclaimer:_ We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

 

–––––––

 

**Tru Blu**

 

**Part One:** Love, Betrayal, Lies, Lust and Money. What more could a reader want? Oh, actual romance. Guess what? Got that too.

 

–––––––

 

**CHAPTER 1:**  
 **Some** Blondes are Smart, But **All** Redheads Are Angry

 

(Junior Summer)

 

 

 

Several teens jumped back as a sleek black 05’Range Rover pulled up in front of Madison Brooke Preparatory School; it was early August in Venice Beach, Cali, as students were reunited with their friends and talked endlessly about exotic around the world summer trips with their fathers. A young woman and another teen who was the mirror image of the first stepped out after her. The both had the same platinum blonde hair with icy blue eyes to match. But whilst one looked like a mini porn star in a preppie’s body, her younger sister had a more innocent air. One was sexy, the other was just cute.

 

 

 

The two trailed the grass in their designer shoes, the younger trailing behind her older sister, if only by two minutes, before she almost fell over when her older sister stopped suddenly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Look at those freaks. Hey, Evans. Black. Have a nice summer?!” She yelled, to a boy and girl who were on the other side of the student parking lot.

 

 

 

 

“Yea, it was like so totally freakin’ awesome!” The girl mocked, as the blonde scowled at her.

 

 

 

 

 

The headstrong girl lived up to her red head temper in every way, with her dark red hair, which contained to occasional small streak of blonde in it, her bottle green eyes brightened in mock happiness as she widened them. The handsome young man next to her ran his hand through his long glossy jet-black hair as he narrowed his cobalt blue eyes shaking his head at his companion.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Fantabulous!” The blonde yelled back, and looked at her sister her fake smile turning into a frown as she turned around,

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You see people like that are just straight trash, just waiting to use you and take your money and then leave you cold.” She finished, pointed a long manicured fingernail in the opposite direction.

 

Her sister nodded, as if taking notes and followed her twin inside the school.

 

  “God, I hate that bitch. Her and her fucking clone.” Said the redhead, as her and her best friend walked into the school.  
   
   
   
   
“Yeah, but unfortunately, there’s nothing you can do about it. Be a big girl Lily, let it go.”  
   
   
   
"What class do you have first, in our like 1000th day in this hell hole?"   
   
   
"Mr. Spitballs."  
   
   
   
"Eww." Lily said cringing, "I feel for you."  
   
   
"Tell me about it." Sirius sighed. "Who do you have?"  
   
   
   
   
"Kibbles and Bits." Lily said with a smile on her face. "She failed me last semester because I told her she was teaching the class wrong. And you know the best part about it?"   
   
  "What?" Sirius asked interested in what his best friend was saying due to the  triumphant smirk on her face.  
   
   
   
   
"I was right." She said as she locked arms with him as they made their way into Madison Brooke.  
   
   
   
 

"Only you." Sirius laughed heartily as they passed the two well-known sisters on their way to their lockers.  
 

   
   
Natalie and Victoria walked over to their clique, Natalie wearing a pink corset like shirt and white ultra low rise pants, with 6-inch pastel pink heels. Victoria wore a white a-line dress with a green and pink crossover belt and white Channel flats.  
   
   
   
Natalie pointed to Lily and whispered to her sister, “Take some tips from me, your loving older sister, and never dress like that.”  
   
   
   
Lily was wearing an army green jacket, a black _‘Strokes’_ tee shirt, ripped jeans and black converse sneakers, as she walked down the hall.  
   
   
   
   
Victoria nodded to her sister, while silently commending Lily for daring to be different. And hoped she could have the courage to be like that someday.  
   
   
   
   
“Gosh. Look at them walking around like they own the place." Natalie Malfoy said as she walked up to her best friend, Alexius Madison, the headmaster's daughter.  
   
 

 

 

 

"Hi, Alex." Natalie said, kissing either side of her cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hi Nat." Alex smiled returning the debonair air kisses that she had received from Natalie. Turning to face Lily And Sirius a heavy scowl graced Alex's face.

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't worry about them Nat they're just trailer trash"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know. Finally someone i can actually talk to." Natalie said, as she looked pointy at her sister, Victoria.

 

 

 

"I think the guy's cute." Victoria said, as all heads turned to her.

 

 

 

 

 

"What did you just say?" Natalie demanded wearing the heaviest expression of disgust marring her pretty face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I mean, he's not that bad looking. Even you have to admit that." Victoria said sheepishly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No he's not. And I never want to hear those vile words come out of your mouth ever again." Natalie snapped. "Honestly what self-respecting woman would think that Sirius Black is good looking?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I understand." Victoria said in a small voice.

 

 

 

   
"Come on Alex." Natalie commanded, as she and Alex walked off with locked arms leaving Victoria behind the stare after them.  
   
   
   
   
"Hi, Vicks. What's wrong you look like a deer caught in the head lights."  Said a familiar voice as he walked up to her.  
   
   
   
"Jam!" Victoria exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around James Potter, her best friend.  
   
   
   
"Hi, I missed you too. I guess i don't have to ask if you missed me to." He said talked aback by Victoria's sudden display of affection.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Of course I missed you. How couldn't I miss you? I was stuck with Natalie all summer." Victoria said as a frown appeared on James' handsome face at the mention of Victoria's twin sister whom he rarely ever got along with.  
   
   
   
"At least you had your other siblings right? How is Lucius doing at USC?" James asked referring to her older brother Lucius Malfoy.  
   
   
   
"Lucius is fine. Apparently he's dating a girl right here from Madison Brooke." Victoria replied.  
   
   
   
"Who?" James asked somewhat interested.  
   
   
 

"I don't know, haven't met her yet."  
   
   
   
   
 

   
   
   
   
"You know my cousin, Narcissa right?” Sirius said.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

"Yeah, what about her?" Lily asked un-interested.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"She's dating this college dude." Sirius said with a smile on his face. "Andromeda is happy because now she gets to be the good child again."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh." Was all that Lily managed as she processed the information, which was just thrown at her. "Wait what? Why would any good looking, college going man with half a brain, go out with your cousin?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Don't know, but she was talking about him all summer. I got quite annoying actually." Sirius said as he looked up into the sky thinking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What? What are you thinking about?" Lily questioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Nothing. I haven't had a GF in a long time. I wonder if I’m losing my touch." Sirius said as he took in a all the hot MBHS ass.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please spare me the testosterone driven talk. But since you asked you have sort of lost your touch. I mean I did walk in on you in the bathroom the other day." Lily smirked slowly inching away from Sirius.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sirius yelled, outraged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know. I mean I guess I'll have to buy you a stack of Playboys the next time I go to the store, Sirius." Lily joked making a lude gesture with her hand near the crotch of her jeans before she broke into a run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Fine! Just watch this." Sirius said, as he walked up to a girl talking to a group of her friends. "Hey. You wanna go out tonight." He said with a suave sexy look on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ewww no way." The high-maintenance girl frowned before she stalked past Sirius swinging her Fendi bag in his face sending him a very obvious message.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sirius turned to walk the other way, trying to get away from lily's incessant laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh come on." Lily laughed, as she jumped on Sirius' back resting her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It was funny. And plus why'd you want to go out with her anyways? She was a bitch. And she was fake anyway. Definitely not your type."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmm. I guess so." He said as he carried her around.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well thank you, Ducky." Lily smiled doing a mock 17th century bow as Sirius set her down in front of their homeroom class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Sirius said as he glared heavily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aww. It's cute. It brings out your feminine side." Lily said as she squeezed his cheeks.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Ha ha. Very funny." Sirius scowled wryly, swatting Lily's hands away from his cheeks.  
   
   
   
"I love you too, Sirius."  
     
   
   
Lily and Sirius walked into the lavish lunchroom of Madison Brooke looking around for empty seats away from the jocks and cheerleaders. Upon spotting an empty table far away from the usual commotion and drama, Sirius dropped onto one of the chairs as Lily threw her olive messenger bag onto the table  
   
   
   
"I'll go get lunch." She sighed looking around in utter disliking of her fellow classmates before she made her way unto the lunch line.  
   
   
   
   
"Hey Black." said Dillon Thompson, as he walked up to Sirius disturbing his reading session.  
   
   
   
"Have fun this summer?"  He asked.  
   
   
   
"You know he had fun. Look at the ass he tapped." Another jock said pointing at Lily.   
   
   
   
   
"Black, you hit that?" Dillon smirked as he saw Sirius' fists clench and unclench.  
   
   
   
   
"Who hasn't?" The jock asked.  
   
   
   
"Hey Sirius. What's going on?" Lily asked slowly as she walked back over to the table staring at Dillon and his so called friends with one eyebrow arched. It arched even higher when she saw one of the jocks wink discreetly at her.  
   
   
   
"Hey Evans." Dillon smiled at Lily.  
   
   
   
   
"Okay." She said looking away from Dillon. "What the hell is the junkie doing here?" Lily asked referring to the scandal that took place last year about Dillon’s addiction to steroids.  
   
   
   
"What the fuck is that supposed to man you slut!!!"  
   
   
   
"It means what it means." Lily replied nonchalantly.  
   
   
   
   
"How dare you talk to me like that? You white trash whore!!!" Dillon yelled as he moved to strike Lily.  
   
   
   
Sirius pushed Lily out of the way as he grabbed Dillon's clenched fist in his right hand and struck Dillon with his left hand right on his eye.  
   
   
   
"Fight. Fight!" Lily yelled causing a commotion.  
   
   
Students proceeded to grab clumps of food and throw it to the nearest personnel. Setting off a chain reaction.  
   
   
Lily grabbed a handful of mashed potatoes throwing it blindly only to realize five seconds later that it had hit Sirius square on his face. Throwing her head back and laughing hysterically at him when Lily looked back over at Sirius, a clump of pie filling entered her mouth making her look disgusted and somewhat pleased at the very good taste.  
   
   
   
While the commotion was going on, unknown by everyone else Victoria had crawled under a table, in a effort to persevere her new white Channel summer dress.  
   
   
   
The double doors of the lunchroom were busted open causing everyone with food in their hands to instantaneously drop to the ground. Headmaster Madison was glaring profoundly at the students in the lunchroom, his nostrils flaring in great anger. The first pupils he laid eyes on were Sirius, Lily, Dillon, Natalie and Alex. Calling out the names in a voice that held high authority, Principal Madison demanded to see them all out in the hallway.  
   
   
   
"This is great. This is like the 100th detention I'm gonna get." Sirius muttered, and Lily swore it was something about fearing his mother.  
   
   
   
   
"Look on the bright side at least if we get detention they'll be on our turf." Lily whispered nudging her head to Dillon, Natalie and Alex who looked absolutely shocked.  
   
   
   
"I guess so." Sirius said grudgingly.  
   
   
   
   
"What did the fight start about anyways?" Lily asked  
   
   
   
"Nothing, Lily. Nothing." He said as he steered her in the right direction.  
   
   
   
   
"Oh come on I know you don't start fights for nothing. What was the junkie talking about?" Lily pressed.  
   
   
   
   
"Noting."  
   
   
   
   
   
"Don't worry about it Lils."  
   
   
   
"I can't believe we have home-economics now." Lily sighed. "Seriously who takes home-ec? It's the biggest bunch of crap I've ever heard of. Learning to cook in school. It's retarded."  
   
   
   
"Its a 'Bird Course'."  
   
   
   
"So? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of pansies all year in that class." Lily scowled.  
   
   
   
"I don't care. I want an easy grade." Sirius said, as he walked into the class.  
   
   
   
   
"That's what gym is there for." Lily said as she dropped next to Sirius on her chair, propping her feet up on her desk.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"I already have gym." Sirius pointed out to her.  
   
   
   
   
"Yeah whatever." Lily shrugged. "I don't get why I have to take this class. I already know how to cook."  
   
   
   
   
   
"It's not a cooking class." Sirius said, looking at her surprised.  
   
   
   
   
   
"What do you mean it's not a cooking class? It's home economics. You bake bread and you make cookies." Lily said, pulling her feet off her desk sitting up straight.  
   
   
   
   
   
"No, it's a parenting class." Sirius said simply, "I thought you knew."  
   
   
   
   
   
"A WHAT CLASS?!" Lily shouted, as half of the students turned to look at her. "What?" She yelled, making them turn away quickly.  
   
   
   
"Yea."  
   
   
   
"What do you mean this is a parenting class? What are they trying to say? More importantly why am I even here?" Lily asked. As she made to get up when the female, hippie-ish teacher entered the classroom.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Stop right there Lillian!" She called, as Lily reached for the knob of the back door of the classroom  
   
   
   
Lily groaned and turned around. She liked Ms. Williams but she hated when she called her Lillian.  
   
   
   
"My name is Lily." Lily called to her teacher as she sat back down next to a half smirking Sirius, whom she slapped behind the head.  
   
   
   
"Owww." Sirius complained, "Ms. Williams!! She hit me!!"  
   
   
   
"Snitch." Lily mocked.  
   
   
   
"Ms. Evans, control yourself!!!" Ms. Williams scolded.  
   
   
   
"I didn't even do anything." Lily gasped, glaring at Sirius who was silently laughing at her.  
   
   
   
"Now class. I finally decide how I want to start this class."  
   
   
   
"How?" Everybody questioned in a monotone as Lily rolled her eyes at the conformity.  
   
   
   
   
   
"I'm going to give you a project."  
   
   
   
   
   
"What would that be?" Gabriella Santana questioned.  
   
   
   
   
"Well. I'm going to split you up into groups of two and you are going to be given a baby to take care of as your own. The condition you bring the baby back in is going to be your grade." Ms. Williams explained. "And to make it authentic we'll be giving you real orphan babies."   
   
   
   
   
"Wait what?" Lily questioned utterly confused. "You're giving us real children to take care of?  
   
   
   
"Yes." Ms. Williams said simply.  
   
   
   
"Are you sure that you're making the right decision trusting us with real babies?" Lily asked.  
   
   
   
   
"Yes. This is a real class. So you have to deal with real things."  
   
   
   
   
"What if one of the babies...die or something are we to be held responsible?" Gabriella questioned as Sirius and Lily snorted.  
   
   
   
   
"They are not going to die if you don't mistreat them."  
   
   
   
"What if you drop it by accident?" Remus Lupin, inquired from his seat right at the front of the class  
   
   
"Would you drop your own baby?"  
   
   
   
"We don't have babies." Lily replied cheekily.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Would you drop your little sister or brother?"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"I don't have a little sister or a little brother." Lily smiled, knowing that she was testing Ms. Williams' patience.  
   
   
   
"Well then you can just get an automatic zero for this project! Is that what you want?!" Ms. Williams yelled,  "Because it's 50% of your grade."  
   
   
   
"Alright calm down, sheesh." Lily said, leaning back into her chair.  
   
   
   
"Goooood." She said as she pulled out a top hat.  
   
   
   
"What's that?" Sirius asked confused  
   
   
"Its a hat." Ms. Williams replied simply.  
   
   
   
"I think I know that. What's it for?" Sirius asked  
   
   
   
   
   
"Good question, Mr. Black. This hat is to pair all of you up."  
   
   
   
   
"What the hell is it supposed to be a sorting hat?" Lily said.  
   
   
   
"No it is not a sorting hat, Lillian." Ms Williams replied, causing Lily to mumble profanities under her breath. "Now this hat holds the names of your fellow classmates. I have a group of boys' names in here. Girls you will step forward and choose a name when I call you. And Lillian since you seem to be enjoying this, proven by all your talking back there why don't you go first?"  
   
   
   
"My name is Lily!" She snapped making Sirius laugh.  
   
   
   
"Okay, Lillian. Stick your hand in the hat. Come on it won't bite." Ms. Williams beckoned.  
   
Scowling at Ms. Williams Lily sauntered up to the front of the class and dipped her hand into the old top hat. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Lily unfolded it, her bottle green eyes widening as she read the name.  
   
   
   
   
"Erm...I chose the wrong name. I need to do it again." Lily lied lamely as she reached back over to the hat only to have Ms. Williams slap her hand away.  
   
   
   
"Why don't you tell the class who you got Lillian?” Ms. Williams smiled.  
   
   
"Marcus Williams." Lily said reluctantly, as Sirius burst out laughing in the back of the classroom not bothering to stop because of the hilarity of the situation. Not only was Marcus Ms. Williams' son but he was also Lily's ex-boyfriend, which made her situation very awkward.  
   
   
   
"Next girl up. Ms. Malfoy."  
   
   
   
   
-Lily sat next to Sirius dropping her head on her desk loudly as Victoria pulled out a can of Lysol and sprayed the top hat making everyone stare at her weirdly. Smiling contentedly she reached into the top hat and pulled out a white slip pf paper. She tried to re-enact what Lily had done and, exchange the slip of paper but Ms. Williams was too fast for her.  
   
   
   
   
"Who do you have Miss Malfoy?" She questioned.  
   
   
   
"Siriusblack." She rushed, out in a small voice looking down at the ground.  
   
   
“Sorry. Miss Malfoy we couldn't hear you." Ms. Williams said. "You have to speak up."  
   
   
"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!" She yelled as she rushed back to her seat and banged her head on the table.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Oh this is rich." Lily laughed looking at the mortified look on Sirius' face as he looked over at Victoria.  
   
   
"I can't believe you have to work with The Clone. I thought I had it bad."  
   
   
   
"This is horrible. But, she has the right idea." He said as he started to bang his head on the table as well.  
   
   
   
"Aww don't do that." Lily laughed holding up Sirius' head as a shadow fell across the both of them.

 

 

   
Looking up Lily let go of Sirius' head letting it fall onto his desk with a loud bang. "Marcus."  
   
   
   
"Lets just get this over with." He said simply as he walked away.  
   
   
   
   
"You want to hear something funny?" Lily asked Sirius who looked curious. "That's exactly what he used to say before we'd have sex." Lily joked, making Sirius crack a toothy grin at her.  
   
   
   
   
   
Victoria walked to Sirius, as he started banging his head on the table again.  
   
   
   
   
She simply arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him before she pulled out her can of Lysol and sprayed both the chair and her desk before she took a seat next to Sirius pulling the chair away from him slightly  
   
   
   
   
   
"Now to give you the babies." Ms. Williams said as social workers came into the classroom with baskets in their hands.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Are those babies?" Lily asked standing up slightly to get a better view. "I thought that you were just screwing around Ms. Williams."  
   
   
   
   
"Yes, they're real babies." she said as the one they gave to Lily started to bawl.   
   
   
   
   
"That's great." Lily mumbled as she started rocking the baby back and forth which didn't seem to help her situation.  
   
   
   
   
"WAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" The baby cried even louder, as Lily gave it to Marcus.  
   
   
   
"You moron you're holding it wrong." Lily scolded carefully taking the baby back. It seemed to be entranced by her dark red hair as it chewed on it calming down slightly.  
   
   
   
   
"Thank God." She said.   
   
   
   
   
"If you look on the baby's diaper you'll see his or her name. Oh, and this is a semester long project."  
   
   
   
"What?" Sirius exclaimed as the baby in his hands screamed bloody murder. He was too busy trying to calm down the baby to notice the death glare Victoria was sending his way.  
   
 

 

 

  
"Aww. Come here, baby...Cecilia." Victoria said as she took the baby from Sirius and look at her diaper.   
   
   
   
"My name is Cecilia too. Yes, you have a nice name."   
   
   
   
   
"Well good you can keep her first. I have detention today." Sirius said stuffing his book back into his backpack.  
   
   
   
"No surprise there." Victoria muttered.   
   
   
   
   
Sirius looked over at Victoria, his eyes narrowing slightly but stopped when he saw Lily beckoning him to follow her. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Sirius walked out of the classroom not saying anything to Victoria.  
   
   
   
"Good riddance." Victoria muttered, "I guess its just you and me kid. You get to go to mommy's big house. Just make sure you don't be come bad like daddy."    
   
   
   
"Well _daddy,_ how's life." Lily smirked as Sirius walked her up to the outside of class.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Whatever you say, _daddy_." Lily smirked once again  
   
 

 

  
   
   
"Whatever, _mommmy_."   
   
   
 

 

  
"Hmmm. Are you ready for co-ed gym?" Lily asked.  
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Yeah!" Sirius said rubbing his palms together  
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Pervert." Lily mumbled.  
   
 

 

 

  
   
"What!!??? I'm a man ain't I?”   
   
   
 

 

  
   
"When did you become a man?" Lily smirked.  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"When I first had sex at 13."  
   
 

 

 

  
   
   
"13?!" Lily gasped. "Liar."  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Its true." 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
   
"Yeah remember what we said about sharing private information?" Lily asked, "Keep it to your self.  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"You asked."

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"See you in the gym." Lily said, before she walked into the girls' locker room.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
"Hmmm.” Sirius said, as he walked into the other direction.   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
Changing into her short shorts, her green white polo t-shirt and her green converses with her knee high white socks, Lily walked out of the girls' locker room, making Sirius who was waiting for her, laugh at her defiance for conformity, shown by the very independent look of her gym uniform.  
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"What the hell is that supposed to be? It makes you look even uglier."  Sirius laughed.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
"Ha ha, very funny. Mr. I'll wear a muscle shirt to show off non-existent muscles." Lily rolled her eyes before pushing the double doors of the gym open with a bang.  
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Right. He said lifting up his shirt as he walked into the gym."   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Look at these muscles." Sirius said as he rubbed his six-pack, making him look very much like a gay male stripper.   
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"You look so gay." Lily laughed.  
 

 

 

  
   
"But I'm hot." He said as he rubbed up on her.   
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Yeah!" Lily laughed acting very sportsmanlike as she played along with Sirius.  
   
 

 

 

  
"Give me some money. I need to get paid for my work." Sirius said.   
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
"I can't do that. You didn't do nothing for me." Lily shrugged.  
   
   

 

 

 

  
   
Sirius started grinding on Lily as she sat down on a chair.  
 

 

 

  
   
"Oh gods, get off." Lily gasped though her laughter. Not being able to contain herself because his ass was right in her face Lily slapped it just as Natalie and her minions walked into the gym. Natalie rolled her eyes whispering something to Alex who rolled her eyes as well  
   
   
 

 

  
   
"Can you please refrain keep the x-rated behavior to a minimum, I would like to keep this class at least PG thank you very much." Said Coach White as she walked out.   
   
 

 

 

  
   
Lily snickered along with Sirius as she pushed him off her fixing her short shorts as she stood up receiving a slap on her ass from Sirius. "What the hell!"  
   
   
 

 

  
   
"That was for slapping me." He smiled slinging an arm over her shoulder  
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
 Victoria ran out trying to pull down her extra short shirt, which had resulted because of her d-cup chest size, not watching where she was going bumped into Sirius' back and fell on her ass.   
   
 

 

 

  
   
Lily turned around, barley containing a snicker that was threatening to burst out of her. Sirius merely looked down at Victoria with an arched eyebrow. He was about to extend his hand to her but James came up behind Victoria and pulled her up quickly.  
   
 

 

 

  
   
"Thank you." Victoria said in a small voice as she started to try to lengthen her shirt again.   
   
   
 

 

 

  
   
Lily and Sirius simply looked at each other shrugging before they grabbed a basketball for "free time".  
 

 

 

  
   
   
Lily dribbled the ball past Sirius faking a right, going left as she made a free throw. She looked at him smirking her shooting hand still up in the air.  
   
 

 

 

  
   
"IS it just me or did I just score on you?" She asked sarcastically.  
   
   
 

 

  
   
"I gave you that one." Sirius said as he threw the ball back at Lily.  
   
 

  
   
"Riiight." She said sarcastically once more as she nodded. "Sure Sirius. Whatever you say. You know I just scored on you."  
   
 

  
   
"Fine do you want to play a real game?" Sirius asked.  
 

 

  
   
   
"Fine. Bring it on." Lily said a she tied her hair up in a ponytail.  
   
   
 

 

  
"Oh I'll bring it." Sirius nodded.  
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
"That was so gay." Lily snorted  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Whatever. Your ball." Sirius said throwing the ball to Lily who began dribbling it past Sirius who stole it from her spinning it on his index finger before he bounced it on the hardwood floor, catching it in his jersey, knocking it around to his back in his jersey and then making a fade away shot.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
"Show off." Lily mumbled as she caught the ball spinning it on her middle finger pointing it to Sirius who merely laughed.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
"Mr. Black can I talk to you for a minute!" Coach Durham called stepping out from the hallway and into the gym  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"What do you need, Coach." Sirius asked the basketball coach.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Have you ever played basketball before son? I mean with a team." Coach Durham asked as he and   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
Sirius stepped into his office, which was one door away from the gymnasium.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
"Yea, in middle school."  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"Well how would you like to be part of my team?" Coach Durham asked.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
"You mean like the Varsity Basketball team."  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"Yes son. Now this is a very good opportunity for you. What do you say?" Coach Durham asked.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Ummm...yea...well..." Sirius trailed off.   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Well is it a yes or a no? I don't have all day boy!" Coach Durham snapped.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
     
"Yes. I guess." Sirius answered taken aback.   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"Good. I want to see you at our first practice of the year on Wednesday. You can go back to class now." Coach Durham said as he dismissed him.

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"Okay." Sirius said as he kept looking back at the coach as he walked back to his gym class.

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"What happened?" Lily questioned as Sirius sat opposite her on the gym floor.

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"I think I just joined the Basketball team by accident."  Sirius said looking confused as he looked at her, "The Varsity team."   
   
   
 

 

 

  
"What do you mean by accident?" Lily asked.  
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"He said..."Well is it a yes or a no? I don't have all day boy!".... And you know I don't work well under pressure so I said..."Yes. I guess." and then he said..."Good. I want to see you at our first practice of the year on Wednesday. You can go back to class now. And that was it."   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Oh wow. Wait you're on the VARSITY basketball team? Wow." Lily said.

 

 

 

  
   
   
"Yea." Sirius said, looking over at the jocks and cringing.   
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"Just promise me one thing. You won't become mindless minions like the rest of them." Lily said

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"Yeah. You don't have to worry about that." Sirius said as he looked at them. 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"Good so Mr. Varsity basketball player how about another game?" Lily asked.

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"If you can win." Sirius said as the final bell rang. "You have been spared."  
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Riiight. You keep thinking that." Lily smirked 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Its true." He said as he walked into the boys locker room.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
Sirius and Lily were the last two to enter the library for their detention on their first day back. Oh how proud their parents would be. Sirius' mother of course would kill him AND Lily as soon as they got home.  
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
Sitting opposite each other Lily dropped her bag onto the table making Natalie jump before she went to find good books to read while Sirius pulled out his paperback novel from his bag  
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Well, this Library officially sucks." Lily said as she sat back down.   
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
   
   
"Why?" Sirius asked  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"There is not one good decent book in this place."  Lily replied  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I'll go try to find a book." Sirius said as he got up.   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"I bet you can't find one!" Lily called to Sirius as he disappeared behind a shelf.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"I will."  
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
Leaning back into her chair, Lily propped her feet up on the table in front of her lounging around waiting for Sirius to return.  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
   
"Hey Evans." Dillon said as he walked over to her.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"What do you want now?" Lily asked exasperatedly.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"I hear you like your guys well hung. If you know what I mean." Dillon smirked.   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Really?" Lily smiled standing up placing a hand on Dillon's chest. "Well that certainly rules you out of that category doesn't it?"  
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
   
She rolled her eyes sitting down once more leaving Alex and Natalie to hide laughs that they so desperately wanted to let out.  
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

  
   
"Why you?" Dillon said as he moved to strike Lily once again.   
   
   
 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Sirius walked up behind Dillon, holding his hand before he could punch Lily who obviously wasn't scared. He pushed Dillon making him fall face first onto the floor as Lily simply smiled cutely at Dillon before she sat back down to enjoy the book that Sirius had found for her.  
   
   
   
 

 

 

 

  
   
A/N: Like it hate it tell us. We’ll be happy to get any reviews even bad ones. 

 


	2. Suddenly Everything Changes

Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter. 

 

Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a _novel_. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development.

 

Now with that said, onto the official...

 

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

 

(1) The 1st chapter was supposed to be longer but due to uploading problems we had to shorten it. Sorry.

 

(2) We are going to post our new story Cabana Boy and we hope you will read that one too. If you like this one, you’ll like that one too.

 

(3) I know we didn’t incorporate James and Victoria as much in the 1st chap, as I said we had to cut it short but look forward to that and a huge cliffhanger at the end of the chap. And don’t skip down just cuz I said that.

 

(4) Almost everything in this story is original. Any similarities or relations to other stories are completely coincidental.

 

(5) If you would like to join our story making machine we would be more than glad to have you on our, very small squad.

 

Enjoy X)

 

* * *

 

Welcome to Tru Blu, a long and epic of 4 teens journey thru life. We feel we need to open our story with an official author’s note. This story is _very long_ , and it will continue to get even longer. It starts at their junior year of High School and goes on from there. We might cut it up into two parts but we’re not sure yet.

 

 

 

All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

 

**_ All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted. _ **

 

If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

 

–––––––

 

_Official Disclaimer:_ We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

 

–––––––

 

**Tru Blu**

 

**Part One:** Love, Betrayal, Lies, Lust and Money. What more could a reader want? Oh, actual romance. Guess what? Got that too.

 

–––––––

**CHAPTER 2:**  
Suddenly Everything Changes  
   
   
Victoria drove through the streets of St. Louis, look at all the suburban houses in disgust. 'How do people live like this?' She thought. As she looked for the house that matched the address that Sirius gave her. Victoria looked very out of place with her Range Rover, which stuck out among all the BMW's and Camry’s. Upon finding the address she drove into the parking lot and walked up to the door. When she rang the doorbell, a little girl with black hair and blue eyes opened the door.    
   
   
"Who are you?" The small girl demanded, making Victoria arch an eyebrow at her boldness.  
   
  

"I'm here to see your brother" Victoria said flipping her hair as she took her Dior sunglasses off.

   
   
"Why do you want to see Regulus?" The girl who was the mirror image of Sirius asked, not showing any sign of letting up until she found out what Victoria wanted.  
   
   
"Your other brother."  
   
   
"Why do you want to talk to Sirius?” She asked in a snooty tone.  
   
   
   
Victoria bent to Lindsay's eye level to see eye to eye with her. "Listen I have no time to explain myself to a munchkin. SO will you please just go get your brother?"  
   
   
   
"I'm not a munchkin, you Bleached blonde!!" Lindsay yelled, making Victoria look back to make sure no one was behind her that Lindsay could be talking to.  
   
   
   
   
   
At that very moment a pair of muscular arms pulled Lindsay out of the way. Sirius appeared in front of Victoria looking very James Dean-esque in his tight white t-shirt and Levis jeans that were ripped at the knees.   
   
  "What are you doing here?" He asked her, a look of surprise apparent on his handsome face.  
   
   
   
Victoria started at Sirius with an arched eyebrow as she took in his appearance. But, she was brought back to reality as Cecilia shifted uncomfortably in her arms.  
   
   
   
   
"Cam down, Cecilia." Victoria urged as she handed her to Sirius.  
   
   
   
   
"Hey there, cutie." Sirius cooed, carefully taking Cecilia from Victoria. "I bet you're happy now aren’t you. Now you’re away from your horrid mother. You're with daddy now." He smiled kissing the baby girl's stomach making her gurgle in excitement  
   
   
   
   
"GaGa. BaBa." Cecilia cooed cutely.  
   
   
   
   
   
"What did you say about me? Mr. top place on the worst dressed list!!!" Victoria yelled at him.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"You heard me Miss Plastic." Sirius snapped, careful not to disturb the child resting in his arms.  
   
   
   
   
"Humph. Aren't you going to be polite, for once in your life, and invite me in?" She asked him.  
   
   
   
"No." Sirius replied rudely, shutting his door on Victoria's face.  
   
   
   
 

"Bastard." She muttered, as she walked back over to her Range Rover. "Its not like I wanted to come in any way." Looking back every few seconds in surprise at his boldness, Victoria got into her car and screeched off making the local Z-Boy wannabes jump back in surprise and outrage.   
   
   
   
   
   
 

   
   
"So tell me again why I have with you to this thing?" Lily asked as Sirius shut his locker with a slight smile on Wednesday afternoon  
     
"Because I don't want to be thrown into the Lion Pit alone." Sirius said as he made his way to the gym.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Ahh. I see." Lily nodded as she and Sirius walked into the gym where the cheerleaders and the basketball team already were. Walking past the cheerleaders, Lily could see the nasty looks she and Sirius were receiving. Turning to Natalie Lily clapped suddenly. "I've got spirit yes I do. I've got spirit how about you?!" She mocked with a fake perky smiled on her face before she rolled her eyes, as she headed up to the bleachers.  
   
   
   
Natalie turned around suddenly when she heard a suspicious laugh from behind her.  
   
   
   
Victoria, hid her face behind her book, avoiding eye contact with Natalie who was squinting her eyes at her before she turned back to Lily, glaring at the redhead who was lounging on the top bench of the bleachers.  
Victoria looked over at them, not noticing a figure that came up behind her.  
   
   
   
"What are you looking at?" James asked, as Victoria turned away, from where Sirius and Lily were, quickly.   
   
   
   
   
   
"Nothing." Victoria lied smiling up at James." So Black's on the team now? Do you think he'll help at all?" she asked,  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"No. I think coach is seriously on drugs for letting that trash on the team." James said bluntly.  
   
   
   
   
   
Lily who looked up at that very moment caught James' eye hers locking with his. "Sir, I think they're checking out the new meat." She said not looking away from James.  
   
     
"That's so gay." Sirius said, as he looked up when he saw Victoria walking over to them.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Look your girlfriend is coming over." Lily smirked propping her elbow on Sirius' shoulder.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Shut up." Sirius said as Victoria reached over to them.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Where is she?" Victoria asked as she walked up to dim  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Where's who?" Lily asked before Sirius could say anything  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"My baby, Cecilia." Victoria said in a chipper voice.  
   
   
   
   
"Oh my god, Sirius where's her baby Cecilia?" Lily asked mocking Victoria’s sugary-sweet chipper voice.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Victoria turned away from Lily flipping her long blonde hair in her face, as she turned back to Sirius.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Where is my baby?" She asked again.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Looking over at Lily, Sirius saw her fists clench. Resting a hand on her fist he shook his head. "We don't want to kill her, Lils’." He said, completely ignoring Victoria's presence.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"WHERE IS MY BABY????????!!!!!!!!” Victoria yelled in a shrill voice, which made Lily cringe.  
   
   
   
   
   
"DON’T YELL AT ME!!!!!" Sirius retaliated, making her back down reluctantly.  
   
   
   
   
   
"Please, just tell me where she is!!!" Victoria said, lowering her voice.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"She's at home with my mother." Sirius said as he glared, his eardrums pounding because of her constant screaming, which was irking his last nerve.  
   

 

"That's all you had to say!!! And why the hell aren't you taking care of her. Its our project not your mother's."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well do you want me to bring her here and have her get hit by a basketball?" Sirius snapped.

 

 

 

 

 

"If you would take care of her she wouldn't get hit!!! God. Men!!!" She yelled, as she walked off. But, then she turned around suddenly with a sinister smile on her face and said, "Oh...my mistake." as she walked back up to him, until her mouth was right by his ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're a boy." She said, as she got back up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bitch." Sirius mumbled, making Lily let out a snort of laughter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Aww…you crazy kids in love." She mocked receiving a glare from Sirius. "What?" She asked; as he just walked away form her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Round up boys. Its time to start practice." Coach said, as he walked out of his office.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Go Dillon!!!!" Natalie yelled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Check out the new guy." Dillon said, "Look who's trying to fit in now."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh, well you're just scared because you know I'm better than you." Sirius bit back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"If you know what's good for you, you'll quit. There's no way you'll ever survive the hazing, right James." Dillon said, hitting James on the back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

James simply nodded eyeing Sirius warily. His looming form making up for his lack of oral intimidation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Now boy's it time to spit up into teams. We're going to play some three on three today." Coach said spiting them up into 2 teams of 3. And by some unfortunate twist of faith, Sirius, James and Dillon ended up on the same team.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Well this should be interesting." Sirius mumbled, as the ball was thrown up into the air. Jumping higher than Marcus, Sirius stole the ball noticing an open court. Dribbling the ball beside him as he ran, Sirius jumped and dunked the ball into the basket as Lily cracked a grin at the pissed off faces of Dillon and James.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dillon pulled James aside whispering something in his ear as James nodded eyeing Sirius once again. As Sirius dribbled the ball looking for an opening, James stole the ball from him, throwing it to Dillon who ran down to the opposing team's basket. Not wasting time on getting pissed off because his own teammate stole the ball from him, Sirius ran down the court after Dillon, who was standing under the basket looking for an opening to score. Faking right and going left, Dillon "accidentally" elbowed Sirius, who was behind him, on the nose making blood drip out as Sirius bent over, hearing the laughter of Dillon and James.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thomas!" Coach Durham yelled upon seeing Sirius bent over in pain. "What the hell was that???!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It was an accident coach!" Dillon replied smirking at Sirius who stood up straight wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand. Lily looked relieved sitting back down as Sirius caught the ball that was thrown at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Next time I won't be so nice Black." Dillon threatened, as Sirius faked a throw at Dillon who opened his hands to catch the ball but glared when Sirius ran past him, making a free throw.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I love you, Baby!!!!" Natalie yelled at her boyfriend, Dillon.

 

 

 

   
   
Lily looked at Natalie with an arched eyebrow. Looking up at Sirius who was standing with his hands on his waist waiting for the play, she smiled as she got an idea. "Go Sirius I love you baby!!!" She yelled, mocking Natalie.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Shut up!!!!" He yelled at her.  
   
   
   
   
   
"I love you too baby!!!" Dillon yelled.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Oh my god baby don't you love me!!!" Lily yelled enjoying the way she was embarrassing Sirius at the moment.  
   
   
   
   
   
"No I don't!!!!" He yelled.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Go Dillon!!!" You're the best player on that team!!!" Natalie yelled, shaking her pom poms.  
   
   
   
   
   
Lily snorted looking down at Natalie who was on the first bench of the bleachers. Standing up, Lily walked down to the second step. Sitting behind Natalie, she leaned back stretching her long legs out next to Natalie who looked behind her.  
   
   
   
   
"You know Malfoy your stupidity amazes me. How can you really say that your half-wit boyfriend is better than Sirius when he just scored on him?"  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"For your information they're on the same team, you moron." Natalie said in a know it all tone.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Like oh my god, really?" Lily mocked, using her fake valley girl accent before rolling her eyes. "So what if they're on the same team? Sirius is still better than your junkie boyfriend."  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Whatever. I bet he won't even make it to the 1st game."   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
“All right I'll take that bet. I bet Sirius will make it to the first game and in a surprise twist Sirius will win the game for the team. And let’s make it interesting. If I win this little bet of ours I get your parking space." Lily said.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Whatever. I don't have to bet anything because by the end of the week he'll be begging to quit." Natalie said, as her and her posse walked off.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Walk away you know you're going to lose that's why!!!" Lily yelled as Natalie walked away.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"COME ON, VICTORIA!!!!" Natalie said as she saw Victoria had not budged from her spot, and still had her nose in her book.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Coming Cruella." Victoria mumbled, before closing her book gently following Natalie and her minions, who were glaring at her, like evil little imps.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"Alright boys!!! Practice is over. Black, come over here!!!" Coach yelled.   
   
     
   
"Yeah coach?" Sirius asked walking over to Coach Durham.  
             
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"That was a good practice. Oh, I feel sorry for you. Watch your back, that’s all I can say." Said Coach as he walked back into his office, without giving Sirius an answer to his mysterious behavior.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
"That was...odd." Sirius frowned as he turned to walk to the lockers.  
   
     
   
   
   
   
Stepping into the empty showers the next day after gym class, Sirius turned the dial on as the hot water cascaded down his bare back. The contact of the hot water against his bare skin made him wince slightly as he ducked his head under the water, closing his eyes running the bar of soap over his chest, not noticing the group of varsity basketball players who were grabbing his clothes out of his locker as one of them, grabbed his towel off the division behind Sirius.  
   
   
   
Turning the water off after his ten-minute shower, Sirius finally felt at ease. He was finally calmed down from all the crap he had to put up with during the long gym class. Turning around, Sirius noticed that his towel was gone.  
   
   
   
Frowning, Sirius looked around as he stepped out of the shower, walking over to his locker that was open and empty.  
   
   
   
"Unbelievable." He muttered looking around trying to find a way out of the smelly locker room.  
His eyes finally fell upon two orange, Spalding basketballs that were sitting alone on the ball rack. Slowly sauntering over to them he picked them up in the palm of his hand. Not having a better idea he put one in front of him and the other behind. Sticking his head out of the locker room, Sirius made sure no one was looking before he walked out  
   
   
Trotting along hoping that no one would see him, he came to an abrupt stop when he saw the girls’ locker room door open  
   
   
Lily was backing out of it yelling something profane. Sirius closed his eyes hoping that she wouldn't see him. But laughter engulfed his eardrums.  
   
   
   
"Sure close your eyes. That'll make you invisible.” His best friend laughed hysterically.  
   
   
   
   
"Shutup. Its not that funny." Sirius said as he held the balls closer to him.  
   
   
"Why, may I ask, are you walking around with basketballs as your coverage?” She asked trying to contain her laughter.  
   
   
   
"Because...someone stole my clothes while I was in the showers." He explained sheepishly.  
   
   
   
"Why would some one want to steal your clothes?" Lily questioned.  
   
   
   
"Does it look like I know?" He said as some girls walked past.  
   
   
   
"Obviously not." Lily agreed as Sirius' sweaty hands slipped slightly from the balls that he was holding.  
   
   
   
"Shutup." He said again as Lily started taking pictures with her camera phone.  
   
   
   
"Pose for me gorgeous." Lily mocked as she stood next to Sirius taking a picture of the both of them.  
   
   
   
   
"Stop that. Get me some clothes now!!!"  
   
   
   
"Alright alright. Sheesh. Calm down. Here you go. You can have my sweater." Lily said peeling off her extra large Element sweater.  
   
   
   
   
"That can't cover me!!!!"  
   
   
   
"Sorry. God what do you want me to do I have no clothes that can fit you. You're a man...well you're a boy I'm a woman." Lily defended.  
   
   
   
"Shutup!" He yelled, not noticing a small figure behind him, until she bumped into him.  
   
   
   
   
"See look at what you did." Lily rolled her eyes as the girl looked up and let out a disgusted scream.  
   
   
   
"OH MY GOD!!!!" The girl yelled as she covered her eyes, making every one within a yard's radius look at her.  
   
   
   
   
Sirius clutched his basketballs tighter as people began pointing to him and laughing. Lily grabbed her jacket and her hoodie, tying them together. Standing in front of Sirius as to block him for everybody, she tied it as a loin cloth making him look like he was wearing a diaper which didn't make his situation any better.  
  "Oh my god." The cheerleader said again as she uncovered her eyes only to cover them again.

 

 

 

 

Lily couldn't help but join in the laughter. She had to admit Sirius did look pretty retarded at the moment. Pulling out her camera phone once more she took any snapshot of this Kodak moment. Sirius sent a death glares her way as she rolled her eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Fine sorry." She apologized pushing her phone into her pocket.

 

 

 

 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" He said referring to the crowd that had surrounded them blocking their, much needed, exit.

 

 

 

 

 

"I've got an idea. Give me your gum." Lily said to him holding her hand out in front of his mouth.

 

 

 

 

"Why?" He asked confused.

 

 

 

 

"Just give me the damn gum." She demanded as Sirius spit the wad of pink gum into Lily's hand. She reached forward and stuck it in Narcissa's hair.

 

 

 

 

As Natalie turned around she saw the wad of gum and poked Narcissa on the shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

"’Cissy I think you have a problem.' She said slowly wanting to laugh

 

 

 

 

"What are you talking about?" Narcissa asked.

 

 

 

 

"Somebody stuck gum in your hair." Natalie snorted as Narcissa let out a shrill scream pulling everybody's attention away from Sirius.

 

 

 

 

 

"Run." Lily mouthed to Sirius.

 

 

 

 

 

Racing through the hallways, Sirius managed to outrun all of the stares coming from inside classrooms that he passed

 

 

 

Turning a sharp corner, he inadvertently crashed into a tiny frame.

 

 

 

"You still haven't put on any clothes?"

 

 

 

Looking down, Sirius rolled his eyes, holding his loin cloth-esque coverage together. "Oh it's just you Malfoy."

 

 

 

 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

 

 

 

 

"Nothing. I just thought I'd run into somebody who was worth an apology." Sirius replied with an air of nonchalance.

 

 

 

"I was going to warn you about pranks to come...but I don't know why I would want to warn and ungrateful son of a bitch like you." She said as she flipped her hair in his face. (A/N: She does that a lot.)

 

 

 

 

"Look here babe I don't need you warning me about anything." Sirius glared.

 

 

 

 

"Fine. All I gotta say is watch your back." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him before walking away.

 

 

 

 

"Thank you for nothing by the way!" Sirius called after her.

 

 

 

 

Escaping from school, scantily clad in the backseat of Lily's car, Sirius knew that Lily would never let him live this down. It was just one of those things that just stuck with you for the rest of your life.

 

 

 

 

 

Slipping into his house, Sirius avoided further humiliation from his family, but he could hear them all laughing at him thanks to Regulus who just couldn't keep his mouth shut. The next morning, Sirius slipped out of the house early, avoiding Regulus who would have surely wanted a rise to school with him and Lily.

 

 

 

 

Walking into Lily's room, he found her hunched over her toilet. Beads of sweat covered Lily's forehead as she stared up at him.

 

 

 

 

"What's up with you?" Sirius questioned sitting on Lily's bed that had a direct view into the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

"I ate that brown stuff in the jar in the fridge and I don't feel so good." Lily groaned.

 

 

 

 

"Ewww. You ate the nasty shit?" Sirius said, with a disgusted look on his face.

 

 

 

 

"I was hungry." Lily justified as she turned to the toilet suddenly flipping the seat up as the sounds of her hurling into the toilet filled her room.

 

 

 

 

"I'll just take your car to school and bring it back later. Bye" He said as he ran out, before she yelled at him like she normally did.

 

 

 

 

Lily simply groaned in response. She was too tired to argue. Sirius pulled into the parking lot as the basketball team stared attentively at him. They were whispering amongst themselves as Sirius slung his bag over his shoulder walking into the school

 

 

 

_ 'What the hell? What is wrong with them?' _ He thought as he walked past.

 

 

The day had passed normally for Sirius. Well as normal as it could be. With the constant staring and pointing, he felt like he was a caged animal at the zoo. When the final bell of the day rang, Sirius was absolutely relieved that he would be leaving the hellhole. Walking out into the parking lot, an entire group of students were gathered pointing at something.

 

 

Pushing his way through, Sirius' mouth fell open, upon seeing Lily's pride and joy, he car, completely defaced. Blue paint covered her red lather interior and on the outside someone had written **‘YOU SUCK!’** on one side of the car. Her tail lights were bashed in and in the windshield of her car was a baseball bat.

 

 

 

"Maybe now you'll know where you belong Black." Dylan smirked as he and his friends walked up to Sirius.

 

 

 

 

"Oh you are. You are so dead." Sirius laughed knowingly.

 

 

 

 

 

"If you say so Black." He said as he walked away.

 

 

 

 

Sirius got into the car, an inclining feeling of doom filling him as he pulled into Lily's driveway. He didn't know how he was going to tell her that her car was defaced or even that he was the cause. But he didn't have to tell her it was his fault.

 

 

 

 

"Lils you will not believe what happened today." Sirius said walking into Lily's room finding her sitting at her computer desk. "You're better?"

 

 

 

"Yeah. It was just a little stomach flu. I had to regurgitate everything that I ate but I'm fine now. So what happened today that I wouldn't believe?" She asked.

 

 

 

 

"Well...something happened to your car..." He trailed off.

 

 

 

"What do you mean something happened to my car?" Lily frowned standing up inching closer to Sirius

 

 

 

 

"Well...the jocks did it." He said as he pointed at the window.

 

 

 

Walking over to the window, Lily peered down at her pride and joy. It was completely ruined. Turning around dangerously slow, she stalked up to Sirius.

 

 

 

 

"Who did it?" She asked wanting him to repeat what he had previously said.

 

 

 

 

"Johnson and his flunkies."

 

 

 

 

"They are dead." Lily glared.

 

 

 

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

 

 

 

"I'll make them wish they never laid a finger on my baby." Lily replied.

 

 

 

 

"I'm just gonna go..." He said leaving as Lily just glared out the window.

 

 

 

Staring at Sirius' retreating form, Lily ran and jumped on his back catching him off guard.

 

 

 

 

Walking outside with Lily on his back, Sirius jumped back suddenly as a white Lexus screeched to a halt before it hit him. Victoria stepped out of the car wearing a white blouse with a sleeveless green sweater over it, a denim skirt, green stiletto pumps and over sized Gucci shades to match.

 

 

 

 

 

Sirius looked at Lily as she got off his back, resting her hand on her hips, looking down at herself and then looking at Victoria. She arched an eyebrow.

 

 

 

 

"Aren't you a bit over dressed?" Lily asked.

 

 

 

"No, why?" Victoria said, as she pushed her shades up the bridge of her nose.

 

 

 

"No reason." Lily replied. Looking at Sirius she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go see what your mom is cooking. You have fun with Barbie over here."

 

 

 

 

Victoria just rolled her eyes as she turned to Sirius. "Where's Cecilia?" She asked him.

 

 

 

 

"She's inside. Come on." Sirius replied as he walked off, leaving Victoria to follow behind him.

 

 

 

 

Walking into the house, Victoria noticed how...normal it was. No fancy crystal chandeliers, no glass staircases no priceless paintings you couldn't touch. It was normal. Something wasn't used to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

$(document).scroll(function () {  
localStorage['page'] = document.URL;  
localStorage['scrollTop'] = $(document).scrollTop();  
});  
$(document).ready(function () {  
if (localStorage['page'] == document.URL) {  
$(document).scrollTop(localStorage['scrollTop']);  
}  
});


	3. Kiss Me, Thrill Me, Tease Me

  


Note: To all those new and upcoming readers, we'd like to write a personalized author's note regarding our story. The story is incredibly long, intricately detailed, and involves a great deal of character rounding that is only evident if you read every individual chapter.

Due to the sake of it being such an enormous work, one may be tempted to skip or skim ahead several chapters due to sheer impatience. We do NOT recommend such an act. A great deal happens within each chapter, and a LOT of little subliminal and foreshadowing messages are included everywhere. It's one thing to speed-read a short story, but this is a _novel_. And, just as you don't skip ahead 5 chapters in a novel, please show the same respect to this work, if not for us, then for yourself. The story is purposely written the way it is in order to make it flow and to portray convincing character development.

Now with that said, onto the official...

**ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

(1) The 1st chapter was supposed to be longer but due to uploading problems we had to shorten it. Sorry.

(2) We are going to post our new story Cabana Boy and we hope you will read that one too. If you like this one, you’ll like that one too.

(3) We’re going to try to put more j/l stuff, but its hard because their relationship doesn’t come up yet.

(4) Almost everything in this story is original. Any similarities or relations to other stories are completely coincidental.

(5) If you would like to join our story making machine we would be more than glad to have you on our, very small squad.

Enjoy X)

Welcome to Tru Blu, a long and epic of 4 teens journey thru life. We feel we need to open our story with an official author’s note. This story is _very long_ , and it will continue to get even longer. It starts at their junior year of High School and goes on from there. We might cut it up into two parts but we’re not sure yet.

All storyline is completely original, and if there are any similarities to previous works, it is merely coincidence.

** _All text, dialogue, and situations are © Bunny & Kit unless otherwise noted._ **

If you would like to base your own fiction off our story, email us and/or IM to ask permission first. You’ll find we’re very easy to talk to, and we’re always willing to put aside our work and talk to our readers.

–––––––

_Official Disclaimer:_ We don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters. We also do not own several dialogues that are directly taken from various works (though we also put disclaimers at the beginnings of the chapters that contain the borrowed material).

–––––––

**Tru Blu**

**Part One:** Love, Betrayal, Lies, Lust and Money. What more could a reader want? Oh, actual romance. Guess what? Got that too.

–––––––

**CHAPTER 3:**  
Kiss Me, Thrill Me, Tease Me

The next morning, Lily was sitting out on the curb waiting for Sirius, who was late as usual.

"It's about time you got here." She grumbled, standing up dusting the back of her jeans.

"What's your rush?" He said as he strolled up to her.

"What's my rush? Whoever busted up my baby, is going to be castrated and you ask me what my rush is?" Lily complained.

"Its not that bad." Sirius said, as he winced at the thought of being castrated over a car.

"It's not that bad?" Lily gasped coming to a stop on her new skateboard at the red light, not wanting to get hit by an on coming car. "They thrashed my baby, horribly. I worked my ass off to get that car. Tell me how would you feel if they dumped blue paint on your surfboard collection?”

"Umm...mad I guess." He said shrugging. "I'm not as materialistic as you are."

"I am not materialistic you asshole." Lily glared, punching Sirius on the arm.

Sirius just gave her a look before he skated off.

Jumping of her board, stopping it with her right foot, at the front doors of the High School, Lily shoved it into her messenger bag as she looked over to the part of the parking lot where the jocks were all standing laughing.

"I'm gonna get those dickheads." She stated.

"Which one do you think did it?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. They were all in one it." Lily stated once more.

"You never know Lily some might be innocent. Like me." He said, making her remember that he was on the team too.

"Yeah well you don't have a car to thrash now do you?"

Sirius just gave her a look again and walked away.

"What'd I say? Oh come on! Sirius!" Lily called, running after him.

"Nothing." He said, as he stopped suddenly.

"Ow." Lily groaned, because she had run into his rather large back

Sirius looked across the courtyard to see Victoria sitting away from her teammates reading a book, her legs crossed in front of her.

"What are we looking at?" Lily asked tiptoeing to peer over Sirius' shoulder.

"Nothing. I'll see you later Lily. I'm going to use the bathroom before homeroom." Sirius lied.

"Alright. I'm going to check out Polster in the art room." Lily said, before she walked off.

Sirius watched Lily walk off and made sure she was out of sight before he tried to get Victoria’s attention.

Victoria looked up when a tiny rock fell onto her book. Looking around, she saw Sirius standing a few feet away from here, looking directly at her.

She looked at him confused not knowing what he wanted.

Sirius beckoned her over with his index finger. Victoria's eyes widened at his audacity to call her over to him when her sister was sitting right next to her.

"Umm. Natalie." Victoria said as she closed her book.

"Yes?" Natalie asked not looking at Victoria as she continued filing her nails.

"I need to...ummm...use the bathroom. Yeah! That’s it! I need to use the bathroom. OK?" She said with an awkward smile on her face.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Natalie brushed her off.

Victoria got up, holding her book toward her chest as she walked toward him, following him behind the school.

"Hey." Sirius greeted, running a hand through his hair.

"Hi..." Victoria said looking confused. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." Sirius sighed.

"What do you mean?" She said as she looked up, her blue eyes enchanting him all over again.

"Um..." Sirius stammered, forgetting what he wanted to say.

"Yes." She beckoned, her large blue eyes looking even more welcoming.

"Erm..." He gulped, smiling at her awkwardly.

"Yes..." She continued moving closer to him.

"Well... I was thinking about what happened and then I realized we didn't get to finish something." Sirius said, amazed he could get that one thought out.

"What...didn't we get...to finish?" She asked, stumbling through her words.

"This." Sirius breathed, tipping Victoria's chin up, inching his lips closer to hers.

"What does this mean?" She whispered.

"It means I want to kiss you." Sirius whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

"Why? Why me and not Natalie? I mean guys like her better don't they."

"Shhh." Sirius said firmly, yet calmly as he moved to enclose his lips over hers.

"Victoria! Where the hell are you!" Natalie yelled, as she started to trot across the courtyard looking for her sister.

"Shit." Sirius whispered, as Victoria jumped away from him upon hearing her sister's screech.

"I have to go." Victoria said, as she walked away form him backwards mouthing _'I'm sorry.'_

"Damnit." Sirius glared. This was the second time his attempt to kiss Victoria was interrupted and it sucked.

"Yes, Natalie." She said as she walked back over, reapplying her lip-gloss that had gotten smudged.

"Where were you?" Natalie asked eyeing Victoria suspiciously.

"I went to the bathroom, 'member." She said smiling.

“Yeah right.” Natalie recalled, as she and Victoria walked away together. Victoria looked behind her and saw Sirius talking to Lily. She knew it was wrong. But as he looked at her…she knew she wanted to.

At lunchtime that same day, the jocks were sitting, looking high and mighty, at the center table when a freshman ran in.

"Oh my god! Some girl thrashing some dude's car!" The teen yelled.

"Ha. Ha. What does it look like?" Dylan laughed; the thought of some guy's car getting thrashed was somehow hilarious to him.

"Its a black 05' Rolls Royce with tinted windows and brown leather interior." The teen described, to him.

"Holy shit! That's MY car!" James yelped, dashing out to the parking lot as fast as he could.

"Show you to trash my car! Bitch! HAHA!" Lily yelled, from on top of James' car as she hit it repeatedly with her wooden bat.

"Wh…What are you doing!" James yelled.

"Get out the way. This isn't your business."

"Yes it is! Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Why are you hitting my car!" James asked as Lily's eyes widened guiltily.

"You’re car?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Yes. My car." He said.

"This isn't Dillon Johnson's car?" She asked.

"No you idiot. It's MY car." James glared.

"Oh shit!" She said as she jumped off the car and started to run away, making James run after her.

"Hey! Hey you come back here!" James called racing after Lily, grabbing her by the arm.

"Sorry?" She said as he shook her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled.

"I didn't know it was your car." She said, pushing him off. 

 

"That's Dillon’s car." He said, pointing to a yellow Lamborghini.

"Oh. I knew that." Lily smiled unsurely.

James looked like he was about to move to strangle Lily before he walked away, shaking his head as he walked back into the school.

"I'll show you to mess with my car." Lily grumbled, ignoring the death glare she received from James as she smashed in the headlights of Dillon's car.

"So why am I coming to this again?" Lily asked as she and Sirius, whose arms were locked, walked into their High School on Friday night for the first game of the basketball season.

"To cheer me on." He said, as he adjusted his gym bag on his shoulder.

"Cheer?" Lily asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. Our cheerleaders suck." He said, as he moved to walk into the locker room.

"Tell me something I don't know." Lily mumbled, an evil smirk appearing on her face as Sirius pushed open the locker room door turning back to say something to her.

"Give me a S! Give me an I! Give me a R! Give me an I..." Lily was cut off as Sirius closed the door of the locker room instantly.

"Party Pooper!" She yelled at the closed door, before she left to seek entrance into the gym.

"Your girlfriend sure can cheer, Black." James laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up Potter. She's not my girlfriend. How are those car repairs going, by the way?" Sirius asked.

Dillon held James back before he could lunge at Sirius who merely grinned and walked to his locker.

"Alright ladies. You ready!" Coach Durham called walking into the locker room.

"Lets just get this over with." Sirius said as he walked out.

"That's the spirit." Coach Durham said as his team followed Sirius out onto the court. Being the home team gave them the advantage of being the second team out on the court

As the referee blew the whistle for the start of the game, The Ravens, stole the ball dribbling it down the court, with great difficulty seeing as their opponents, The Cougars, were a lot tougher than they had perceived.

Lily sat in the front row, biting her fingernails, sure Sirius was a great basketball player, but he had never played with a team before and she hoped that he would be able to pull through. She winced as a ball was thrown to him, that he missed. She looked over to the Coach who didn't look too pleased about it. His usually pale white face was red with anger.

Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair frustrated. But he wasn't about to give up. He had to prove that he belonged on the team just as much as any of the other players.

"Go Sirius!” Lily yelled, knowing that he could use the support system at the moment.

Another ball came his way that slipped out of his sweaty fingers.

"Why don't you try catching a ball?" James glared.

"Why don't you shut up!" Sirius snapped.

"Why don't I just beat your ass?" James threatened, advancing on Sirius.

"James chill out." Dillon called, as he threw the ball out to James who caught it, dribbling it down the court, and scored.

"That's how it's done Black." He smirked. Ten minutes later when the ball came to Sirius he missed it again, as it landed at one of the Madison Brook cheerleaders' feet. Both James and Sirius went to retrieve it. James decided to make the best of Sirius' frustration.

"Hey Black Evans is looking mighty fine tonight. I can't wait to get with that." He grinned. Sirius however didn't react the way James was expecting. It was well known that Victoria and James had dated once and he was about to make that turn to his advantage. Turning to her he smiled.

"So I saw James in the shower. Yeah no wonder you broke up with him." He smirked as Natalie snorted heavily. James dropped the ball lunging at Sirius, flooring him. Lily stood up upon seeing this.

"No fighting! You're going to have to leave the court!" The referee yelled holding both Sirius and James by the back of their jerseys.

"They're on the same team!" Coach Durham yelled.

"Sorry coach." The referee shrugged as the game proceeded.

"Nice game." Lily smirked at the end of the game.

The Ravens had won forty to twenty eight without the help of two of its best players.

"Good game." Victoria said to Sirius as she up to him. "While it lasted." She giggled looking up at him.

Sirius stared down at her, his eyes locking with hers. "Hem hem." Lily cleared her throat, breaking the eye contact.

"I'll see you later." Victoria said as she spotted Lily next to him and ran up to her sister, her small sneakers making noises on the hard wood floor.

"Hey...Black good game!" Dillon called walking up to him with the team behind him. "I mean with all the ball dropping and fighting I haven't seen that much disappointment in one game."

"Shut up Johnson."

"We wanna keep you around cause you make us look good." Dillon said.

"What the hell do you want Johnson?" Lily asked glaring.

"Well the team and I are having a little party tonight." Dillon replied.

"And you're telling me this...because?" Sirius asked confused.

"I said the team didn't I?" Dillon asked. "It's at my girl's house. And you can bring your girlfriend too." He said before he walked away with Natalie on his arm, the team trailing behind him with their girlfriends as well.

"So what do you say? Are you up for a party?" Sirius asked Lily.

"Sure why not? We take abuse from them all day. Why not take it on our time off as well?" She sighed, . as they walked towards her car, arms locked as always.

Lily's car came to a screeching stop in the driveway of the Venice Beach Mansion, with Sirius gripping the dashboard for dear life. The jocks that were outside merely rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation.

"Every time I ride with you I swear I'm never gonna do it again." Sirius gasped getting out of the car. "Keys?" He asked sticking his hand out.

"Tempt fate." Lily smirked, as she shoved them into her jacket pocket.

Following close behind Sirius as they walked up the front steps and into the mansion, Lily whistled as they entered Victoria & Natalie's house. "Mummy and daddy must be loaded.” she whispered to Sirius who nodded.

"Have you guys seen this?" Gina Carmichael, one of the cheerleaders asked, walking past Lily and Sirius heading towards Natalie, James and Dillon.

"High School fear leader." Natalie read, looking at the title of the comic strip of their town's magazine. "Get straight A's. Fix perfect hair, have meaningless sex with boyfriend. Wait this is insulting right?"

James looked up to see a smirk on Lily's face before she turned to Sirius.

"I need to use the bathroom. See you in five?" She asked.

"Yea." He said absent mindedly, his eyes roaming as if looking for someone.

Victoria came striding down the stairs, her nose buried in her book not watching where she was going. She accidentally bumped into Sirius as she stepped off the last stair.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Victoria said as she looked up, pushing up her reading glasses as she saw whom it was. "Hi." She said in a shy voice.

"Hey." He greeted, scratching the back of his neck. A nervous habit he had acquired every time he was around her.

"Nice game. A bit rough on the edges but with more practice you'll be a natural. Better than Dillon...I may not like him but he can play...and I'm rambling again aren't I." She said as she pushed up her thin frame glasses once more.

"Yeah." He replied staring down at her. "Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"It's just the truth." She said, sticking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So…what are you reading?" He inquired.

"Umm...The Fountainhead." She said quietly.

"Ayn Rand? I never saw you to be one interested in cynicism." Sirius said, catching Victoria off guard with his knowledge.

"Yea. I like it. My brother gave it to me."

"YOUR brother likes Ayn Rand?" Sirius asked.

"Yea. He thinks she way too...I forgot what he said." She said as she furrowed her nose trying to think of the word.

"Political?" Sirius offered, trying to ignore how awfully cute Victoria was when she was confused.

"Yea. That's it. But no one can write a forty page monologue like her." She said as she started to sway from side to side, something she did when she was nervous.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sirius asked not wanting to be caught in awkward silence.

"Ummm...sure." She said.

Sirius attempted to lead the way to the kitchen but ended up in the very classy dining room, which just made Victoria giggle.

"Its this way." She said as she took his arm and led him into the kitchen.

"Right...I knew that." He nodded awkwardly.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked him as she opened the fridge.

"Erm...I'm not that big of a drinker so a coke I guess." Sirius replied.

"Ok. Is this okay?" She asked as she gave him a Vanilla Coke from out of the fridge.

"That's a little gay don't you think?" Sirius laughed slightly.

"How is it gay?" She asked confused, her nose furrowed in thought again.

"Never mind." Sirius replied staring down at her with slight admiration.

"What? I wanna know. Don't mind me for being slow." She said as she let out a soft giggle.

"Vanilla coke? What sane heterosexual male would walk around drinking vanilla coke?" Sirius asked.

"My brother drinks it." She defended.

"Is he gay?" Sirius inquired.

"Yes...come to think of it he is." She said as she giggled again.

Sirius looked down at her and let out a laugh as well.

"You have a nice laugh." She said, before she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry its just that I don't get to hear it that often."

"It's fine. You've got a pretty cute laugh yourself." Sirius said to Victoria who looked down blushing slightly.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to get some fresh air?" Sirius asked.

"Sure."

Sirius was about to attempt to lead her outside but Victoria grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asked him, stilling holding his hand in hers.

"No not really." He replied clenching her hand a little tighter in his loving the feeling of the soft skin against his.

"Come this way." She said as she steered him outside into the pool house.

"This place is three times bigger than my house." Sirius said without a hint of shame noticeable in his voice.

"Yea...no one uses it much so I come to read or type in here." She said pointing to her laptop poised on a glass desk at the back of one of the rooms.

"So you're a writer?" Sirius asked, his thumbs tracing circles on her palm that was still enclosed in his.

"Yea." She whispered as she blushed.

"What kind of stuff do you write?"

"Nothing much. Just editorials for the school newspaper, poems and stories occasionally." She said.

"Cool." Sirius said as he sat on an empty white couch.

"Soo. What do you do for fun? Its not fair if you get to know everything about me."

"Well, I just hang out on the beach with Lily most of the time. WE really have no lives." Sirius replied.

"Oh. Me either." She said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah sure." Sirius snorted unbelievingly.

"I really don't. Truthfully." She said.

"Right. Miss Victoria Malfoy, richest girl and prettiest, if I may say so, has no life?" Sirius asked. "That's pretty unbelievable."

"I'm not the prettiest. Natalie is." She said, looking down. "And I really have no life. If I was never born into the life I was, I would be your everyday geek."

"Natalie is not prettier than you. Even though you're twins, her attitude is what makes her ugly. And I don't think you could ever be a geek." Sirius complimented.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're too pretty to be a geek." He replied.

"Oh." She said as she blushed, her nose starting to furrow again.

Sirius looked down noticing that their hands hadn't unclasped the entire time. He looked over to Victoria, deciding that it was now or never. He would never get her in private like this ever again. Leaning towards her, he enclosed his lips over hers, pulling her into a deep kiss as he held the back of her head.

Victoria sighed as she leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sirius pushed her hair back from her face as the kiss intensified.

Victoria just sighed again, as she slipped her hands in his beautiful midnight blue hair.

Sirius played with her wavy locks, savoring the taste of vanilla in her mouth, which came from the vanilla coke she was previously drinking. He made a mental note to bring a vanilla coke with him every time they were to be alone.

Victoria opened her mouth wider, so she could savor more of his taste.

Sirius, taking a chance, slipped his tongue into her open mouth hoping she wouldn't immediately pull away.

Victoria's eyes widened as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. But, instead of pulling away like she should of, she opened her mouth wider to accept it.

Sirius who felt the need to come up for air, pulled away, panting slightly staring at Victoria's swollen lips

"Wow." Victoria said, placing a finger on her swollen lips.

"Yeah wow." Sirius agreed.

"Ummm...sooo." She stammered, as she looked down blushing.

Sirius looked over to Victoria, tipping her chin up with his index finger as he captured her lips with his once more.

"Hmmm." Victoria sighed into his mouth once more, as she took his hand in hers.

Emerging front he bathroom finally, Lily smiled at the all the people who were waiting on line. She had decided to make them suffer a little bit as a form of fun for her.

Looking around, she couldn't find Sirius anywhere so she pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Damn. Hang on one second." Sirius whispered pulling away from Victoria who looked disappointed. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Lily screamed over the loud music.

"Well get un-busy and join me at this damn party. And where the hell are you?" Lily asked walking out to the pier.

"I don't know. Try to find me." He said to her.

"What the hell Sirius. I know you did not bring me to this party and then ditched me!" Lily yelled.

"You ditched me for a date with the bathroom." He said, making Victoria giggle.

"I did not ditch you! And who is that laughing?" Lily demanded.

"No one. It was I." He lied, putting up a finger to silence Victoria, which made her giggle even more.

"No it's not you! You ditched me for a girl!" Lily cried exasperatedly.

"No. Lily I did not ditch you. I needed help finding you." He lied.

"Well I'm on the pier and if you're not here in ten minutes I'm leaving without you.” She said as she hung up the phone kicking one of the posts on the pier with frustration.

"Okay. I'll be there." He said as he turned to Victoria. "I have to go."

"When will I see you again? Alone" She said.

"What about the library? Can you meet me in the library on Tuesday?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. What time?" She asked.

"How about five?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. I'll see you there." She said as she pecked him on the lips.

"Tell Cecilia I said hi." Sirius said before he dashed out of the pool house.

"I will!" She yelled after him, with a goofy grin on her face. That was still in place as she walked past her sister.

"What's wrong with you?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing. Oh, nothing." She said, humming and skipping as she ascended up the stairs.


End file.
